The packaging of arcuate orthopedic implants such as the femoral component used in the orthopedic knee arthroplasty procedure has traditionally involved the use of inserts to stabilize the femoral component within the package and these inserts have been tailored to the size of a particular femoral component. Femoral components are currently available in a substantial number of sizes with some manufacturers offering as many as ten sizes in order to better meet the needs of individual patients.
The traditional packaging of sterile medical devices such as implants including femoral components has involved a system of an inner tray within an outer tray. Each tray is typically an open mouthed cavity with a peripheral rim to which a film is adhesively adhered to create a sealed package. The outer tray simply contains the inner tray which in turn contains the medical device, commonly stabilized within the tray with closed cell foam pieces. The pieces of foam are commonly selected to have configurations adapted to the particular device being packaged. Thus in the case of femoral components different pieces of foam are required in progressing across the size range of such components. The two tray system provides some assurance that if the integrity of the outer tray is breached in shipping and handling, the sterility of the packaged medical device is preserved by the inner tray.
This two tray system has some disadvantages. The foam used for stabilization within the inner tray is friable and, particularly with orthopedic implants with roughened surfaces to enhance bonding to living tissue, typically bone, it has been observed to abrade, creating a particulate contaminate. In addition, because the peripheral rim of the inner tray typically carries residual adhesive after the removal of the lid stock, it may not be placed on the surgical tray adjacent to the surgeon implanting the device. Consequently, the medical device must be fully removed from its protective packaging well before its use and is thus exposed to damage and being splashed with bodily fluids and tissue while awaiting implantation.
Thus there are benefits to be gained from a packaging approach in which a single system can be used across the size range of at least a single line of femoral components of a given design or from a single manufacturer. There are further benefits to be obtained from a unitary package which can be removed from an inner tray and placed on a surgical tray thus providing protection for the packaged component until it is used and providing a convenient manner of presenting the component to the surgical team.